


In love with the star boy

by Kinkykenma



Category: Voltron - Fandom, voltron legendary defenders of the universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykenma/pseuds/Kinkykenma
Summary: The usual. Keith and Lance, neck and neck at each others throats





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \--  
> Keith's internal thoughts  
> \--

__\--  
What is it like up there? Gazing down at the tiny planets, floating around in nothingness. It would be peaceful. It would be quiet. It would be as far away from earth as I would like to be. Far away from all the unkind kids that don't understand. Far away from the abusive foster carers that kick me if I try to speak up. Far away from all my problems.  
\--  
A younger, possibly 10 year old Keith gazed up at the brilliantly lit stars. He could feel the cold atomless galaxy beneath his space suit.  
\--  
Far away, just far away.  
\--  
"Keith..."  
\--  
the stars are the only thing that has gazed down on me all my life, it has witnessed what it's like to be me.  
\--  
"Keith?!"  
\--  
I wish I was up there… I want to travel the universe!  
\-- "KEITH!!"  
Keith spiralled back to earth, a sudden moment of realisation struck upon him. He wasn't in space. He wasn't cold, nor was he in a space suit. He was just gripping at a rusty old wall rail, gazing dreamily up at the cosmos above and beyond him. Keith whipped his head around to find the voice calling his name, a grumpy, unpleasant frown etched across his furrowed brows and wrinkled forehead.  
\--  
who would dare tare me away from the stars, my only home.  
\--  
Oh…  
\--  
Keith unravelled his grumpily wrinkled features into a subtly saddened expression.  
\--  
Of course, the foster carer has come to place me in a moment of despair again.  
\--  
He turned his body to face the white devil woman.  
"Good evening miss Claren…" Keith dragged on, slouching his back, eyes drooping warily towards the earth.  
\--  
I'm back at the place I don't want to be once again.  
\--  
"What are you doing out here! Go play inside with the other children this instant!" She said sternly, placing her large, meaty hands on her wide hips.  
"But the other children don't understand me! They hate me! I just want to be alone with the stars, it's my only home."  
"That's ridiculous! You've never had a home before an let me tell you, you'll never find one!" The beefy woman slapped the poor child across his battered face. The blow was so forcefully strong, Keith's face began to swell and puff at the very second.  
Youthful Keith turned to the stars, his back shading the supposable "carer" out of sight. He smiled up at the multicoloured galaxy above him, the cosmos' reflection twinkling in Keith's eyes.  
\--  
Out of sight, out of mind.  
\--  
But the stars were never out of sight and Keith definitely didn't want his only hope if finding a home out if mind. What mysteries could lye up there far far away from earth. For, the galaxy may just be a single atom that makes up another yet-to-discover, unexplored dimension.  
The skinny boy turned to face the chunky, crude lady behind him.  
"I want to travel the universe, I want to see the cosmos in full view, i want to be far far away from this world. I don't care if i die up there, i just don't want to be here." He narrowed his eyebrows, still wary.  
\--  
Too much attitude could crack the nutshell.  
\--  
"You're so privileged to be down here on earth, living. You have food, water and other children to play with!"  
\--  
The other kids steal all my food and think I'm weird for being diverse.  
\--  
"You can't go up there Keith! The sky is only for the dead to see, to look down on us," Claren gestured to the sky, a smug expression written all over her chubby face.  
"No miss, you're misunderstanding. Not the sky, i want to be with the stars. I want to be able to float around in space and feel the moon beneath my fingers."  
The foster carer narrowed her dark hazel eyes, inspecting Keith as if he were a microscopic parasite.  
"You're not strong enough to go up there!"  
"Who says? I can do anything if "i set my mind to it" you taught that to the other kids, why didn't you teach me?" Keith beamed up at the stars.  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME WITH YOUR BACK TURNED!? FACE ME YOU FUCKIN' BRAT!" She screamed, kicking the child in the already black and blue beaten legs. Keith turned slowly, eyes watering in agony. He wasn't daring enough to fight back. It was odd, this sudden urge to speak up in front of someone with a higher ranking than him was completely unheard of.  
\--  
This is the punishment i deserve. For wondering what's on the other side of the orphanage walls. Wondering what it's like to be normal.  
\--  
"Keith, can you hear me?!"  
\--  
Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known.  
\--  
"KEITH!" A blow to the head is enough to send Keith spiralling out of la la land.  
"Ah!" Keith clutched at his nose, blood seeped from all directions of his 5th broken, abused nose.  
\--  
Is it bad to have a dream?  
Is it bad to be different?  
Is it bad to despise of people?  
\--  
"YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO GO UP THERE! YOU HOPE TOO MUCH! NOTHING WILL COME OUT BY JUST "believing in yourself"! WHAT ARE YOU STUPID! BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THIS; YOU WILL NEVER BE AS STRONG AS THE OTHER KIDS! YOU WILL NEVER BE NORMAL AND YOU WILL NEVER EVER GET YOUR FAMILY BACK! WHY AREN'T YOU MISERABLE! WHY AREN'T YOU SAD! YOU LOST YOUR FAMILY! YOU SHOULD BE A DISTRAUGHT RECK! WHO ARE YOU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN! WHY AREN'T YOU SAD!?"

Keith turns his body to the stars again, he gripped the rails of the orphanage balcony tight in his palms. He could feel the fire engulf his body but decided not to let the fire come through his own words.  
\--  
Finally, someone's at least listening to me.  
\--  
"I am," he smiled, the bright stars reflecting off his purple, lifeless irises. "But I know the stars believe in me." Keith reaches up to touch the stars. "I am a star boy!" He takes an abrupt step towards the carer. "And when I'm older, I will graduate from the garrison!"

The carer laughed. She just laughed, and it was that sort of laugh that sent its irritated, shrilling, high-pitched cackle down your arms and to the depths of your toes. The kind of laugh that makes all the hairs on your body stand on end and prickle at the humiliated tone that shrills down your spine.  
She laughed as if Keith's dream was unheard of, as if he were a stupid moron with the dream of becoming a fairy. She didn't care for Keith the slightest bit. The carer never took into consideration whether Keith would appreciate the unnecessary, dream destructing comments she threw at him constantly, nearly every day. She didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt laughing at an anxious little boy trying to cure himself via his dreams and hopes. Every day was a living hell to Keith, kids and carers bullying him endlessly until he finally had a migraine from shedding tears for hours and hours on end. Why did Ms Claren still not care for him? The carer never took a slice out of his cake, whether life has been difficult enough without the unnecessary snarls and bullying from other children. The stress of being an unwanted child was enough then being confronted by bullies, telling him how he's a looser. She never put herself in Keith's shoes. Why was Keith always the odd one out? Ms Claren had always cared for the other children, why was he always the stray dog? Why was he the runt of the litter?  
He'd had enough of this humiliation. Keith never did anything to deserve the fate he currently owns. He hasn't done anything but be himself, so why do the orphans constantly tease him and make fun of him?

\--

Because I'm a star boy.

\--

"I don't care if you don't believe me, Miss," The battered child gazed up at the stars for the last time that night, "But I can talk to the stars, and they can talk to me." Keith smiled, a sad glow of hope and the shining stars twinkled in the reflection of his eyes and his abused features.  
"You are a stupid boy!" She took a blow to the back of Keith's head with her meaty palms. "You are a stupid, stupid boy!" And with that, the devil woman took a defiant step and turned on her heals, striding towards the old, creaky balcony doorway. She led herself into the dark while Keith stood illuminated by the cosmos' twinkle and light.

\--

Through that doorway is a living misery. Out here is my only hope!


	2. Say "さようなら" to earth, Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--  
> Keith's internal thoughts  
> \--

It was hot.  
The desert sand clouded Keith's vision as he began to wonder why exactly he thought running away from the orphanage was the best decision to make at the age of 14. He relentlessly treaded across the sandy plains of Texas, the scorching sun blinding his vision as sand whipped across his beaten and weathered face.  
Keith didn't exactly plan out a route of escape, nor whereabouts he was going to travel to, he just decided he'd had enough with his shit-talking orphanage brothers and sisters and decided that he'd rather leave his sanity in a Texan desert than leave it back at the orphanage. Earlier that day, Keith's bubble was burst when some older orphans pushed him into the lockers and cursed some unforgivingly rude swear words in his face. After an hour of so after the incident, he finally packed his limited luggage into the biggest plastic bag he could find and somehow passed the security cameras without anyone caring the slightest to whether Keith might be up to something unusual.  
Once he had escaped the orphanage walls, he was left star struck to what lay outside the walls. Desert. Pure desert and sand covered Keith's horizons. Of all the beautiful landscapes in which covered earth's surface, the ones Keith used to dream about, it had to be desert.  
He was still thoroughly great full. Being able to view the outside walls of the orphanage was a miracle come true.  
\--  
But...  
\--  
Now that Keith had thought back to his utter jaw drop a few hours back, he started to realise what a stupid idea it was.  
\--  
Even the desert is better than that fucked up shamble of a not-so-homely-home.  
\--  
Keith began to crave water as he realised that he forgot to pack any source of nourishment. 

A few hours had passed and the first helicopter flew overhead. Keith had never seen a plane before, of course he was shocked to what his mysterious flying object might be.  
\--  
A mechanical bird? No, that's not right. It wouldn't fit to the laws of nature.  
\--  
The loud rumble of the helicopter passed overhead and beyond the desert planes in which covered Keith's vision. Gradually, as Keith walked on through the sand, his legs became numb and tired and Keith was sure the earth was spinning faster then what was normal. Of course, this was just a figure of his imagination, but his brain seemed to tell him it wasn't. One more step and he collapsed to the sand, the hot Texan plains burning at his skin creating abrasions to his exposed skin.  
\--  
My time is done.  
\--  
Keith closed his eyes, he tried to think of good memories before he passed out for good. There were no good memories. He had been filled up with terrible pasted experience that he had no good memories to reflect on. He had nothing good in his life. He didn't want his life to end at such a quick pace. He needed to find the good memories in order to pass peacefully. Keith struggled to lift his body, his vision had completely blackened at this point, leaving him in struggle and pain. The soft, familiar hum of a mechanical machine creeped its way back into Keith's horizons. The hum gradually became louder and louder the closer the flying machine came, it's mechanical wings beating in a clockwise direction gave a sort of bird-like sense to the familiar sound.  
\--  
A really, really big bird?  
\--  
Keith felt a soft, hot breeze tickle at his hair. The closer the mechanical music came, the harder the breeze beat at Keith's hair. He could practically feel a giant metal bird hovering above him, it's body shading Keith from the hot desert sun. The sound of a rope being released and bodies rushing down it gave Keith high hopes. He didn't know much about the outside world, but it seemed to care to a much larger scale then the orphanage did towards his existence. He liked it. He didn't want to let go of life when he had finally been released.

\--  
Hands?  
\--  
A soft hand prodded at Keith's cheek.  
\--  
Warmth?  
\--  
The hand ran down from his head to his chest then back up to his head and repeat.  
\--  
What the fuck?!  
\--  
Keith jolted upright in a sitting position, cold sweat dripped from his body. "W-what?" He hesitated when he realised he was surrounded in darkness. Nothing but darkness. He felt a cold metal bench beneath him, in which he was previously lying on.  
\--  
When I blacked out, did I die? Or did those people save me?  
\--  
he tried his best to feel around his darkened surroundings, waving a hand around in front of him, he tried to feel for some kind of door that would lead him back to reality. He felt nothing. Keith paused for a moment in time, pondering.  
\--  
Why was I thinking that a door would be close to the metal table thing I'm planted on? It's a fire hazard to have a table in front of a door.  
\--  
A feminine laugh was made present to Keith. He jumped at the sudden cackle echoing around this unfamiliar environment.  
"Wow, just wow!"  
Keith remained still, unsure on what to do. There was someone in his presence.  
He felt a whoosh of air and a tug at the back of his head, except it didn't hurt. Light unravelled around him as a dark fabric material untwined from his head. His vision was back. Keith glanced down at his hands in which the fabric lay.  
\--  
It's a fucking blindfold Keith! Good. Job.  
\--  
He placed the fabric blindfold on the metal bench and glanced around the room. It was quite bright. There were stools and tables and...  
\--  
Beds?  
\--  
"If you're wondering," A voice from behind Keith made him jump slightly, turning around on the bench to find where the voice was coming from.  
"We saved you. I hope you'll join us."  
Keith looked up at the girl whom was standing quite close to Keith.  
"Also, if you're wondering again, this is our hospital room." She waved a hand through her hair and glanced at her short, light brown locks.  
"Then why am I on a bench?" Keith asked, looking around at the empty beds.  
"Let's just say we were doing a few tests on you. I might seem like an immature but it was my shift to duty the hospital wing." She pushed up her golden rim glasses. "Oh, also I got these at Kmart. You might need some glasses seen as you couldn't see the dangers in leaving your fucking orphanage." She spat, looking down on Keith. "Anyway, it's cool. You don't have to feel shameful for leaving your orphanage, seemed pretty rough there to be honest."  
Keith looked up. "Are 12-year-olds aloud to swear?"  
"Fuck you and respect me!" She laughed. "I'm actually 13 and I graduated from school because I was top of my class." She said.  
"So um... you're talking like I'm meant to know where I am... also, can I get off this metal bench, it's cold." Keith curled his hair around his finger.  
"Sure,"  
Keith slid off the table and found himself towering over the early graduate. "Jesus.." he muttered, " you're tiny."  
"Tiny is just a figure of comparison. You are tiny compared to the universes size and I am merely towering over microscopic bacteria. So when you say I'm tiny, pease consider it a figure of opinion." She sighed. "Anyway, this is the garrison. We've been tracking you for a while now although I cannot inform you to why we have been just because you may leak the information."

"The.. garrison..." 

"Basically training to become star enthusiasts and finding out-"

"Yeah, it was my childhood dream to graduate from the garrison."

"Really? Well I guess I already knew that seen as we've been tracking you for a long time now. It's just instincts for me to inform any new-comers just in case they don't understand."

"That's kinda creepy..."

"In a way, yes it is."

 

Keith didn't know what to say when he had found out he had made the scholarship to go into space and defend the universe even when he had dropped out from the garrison. He was simply shocked that he, of all the other trainees had gotten the opportunity to go into space at the age of 16 and defend the cosmos from evil. It sounded fictional in a way. 

"Eyy!!" The girl that had met Keith first and informed Keith of the rules and reasonings of the garrison from 2 years ago, the girl Keith hadn't spoken to since then waved from her canteen table. "Congrats Keith!"  
He felt guilty about never catching her name. "We'll get to know each other better now!"  
Keith didn't really understand what she meant by that. He was going into space, how could he get to know her better?

It was the day in which Keith was going to receive his lion and bayard and head into space in a spaceship filled with slimed space-food and awfully uncomfortable beds. Was he looking forward to it? Hell yeah. 

previously the crew of graduating paladins had lined up and the commander was calling out the people going into space. 

"Hunk! Well done in making it through!" The commander called. A beefy kind-looking male stepped into the spaceship.  
"Shiro! Good job!" A tall, buff looking man with a scar across his nose stepped out and into the spaceship.  
"Pidge! Amazing work pal"  
Keith stood incredibly still as he saw the same girl stride into the spaceship. "Pidge.." he repeated under his breath.  
"Lance McClain! Try not to cause too much chaos!"  
An olive skinned, skinny yet muscled, pretty yet handsome man stepped out from behind Keith. "Excuse me sir!" He winked at Keith.  
"Fuck.." Keith cursed under his breath, feeling his face heat up as he stepped aside for the man to pass through.  
"And Keith Kogane! Nice goin' mullet!"  
Keith snarled, his face burning with equal rage and embarrassment. He stepped into the spaceship and the automatic door closed behind him. The commander waved them off. 

that's when everything turned to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot has begun! Except it hasn't exactly at the same time! Wtf that makes no sense and there's no klance yet?! Don't worry it'll start soon and plus, character development needs to be enabled! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any book/fic requests, be sure to message/dm me @kazookeith on instagram! I will try to post as often as I can. Hopefully I won't leave you on a terrible cliff hanger just as gravity falls did for me. Love y'all!♡


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so tho chapter is HELLA short cause i literally just whipped it up then but it's basically just paladins trying to include Keith into things.... Idk i needs to post

Keith shuddered as the spaceship doors closed behind him,isolating him from the rest of the garrison piers and trapping him into the realm of hard physical training and cadet space battles.   
He turned on his heels to watch the rest of the space graduates mingle and bond with one another.  
\--  
Once again, the lone wolf...  
\--  
Keith in the doorway of the living room and watched the others discuss plans exactly a week after takeoff.   
"Hey uhh...yah did anyone remmeber anything about what shiro had said about saving the universe and stuff?' Lance cluelessly glanced around the room. "Case i didn't. The info jut kinda went in one ear and out the other."  
"Yes Lance, i got all the details!" Hunk mused for a few seconds before asking if there was any other food in the kitchen besides from space goo. The situation honesty didn't partake Keith's interests at all.   
"Lance," pidge glared at him. "How could saving the universe slip your mind?"  
He shrugged. Strike 1.  
"Lance, what? The universe depends on partly you!" Pidge flapped her arms about.  
Another shrug. Strike 2.  
"This guy's a knucklehead!" She spun on her heels to face Keith, observing him for a reaction.   
"What! No! That's not true!" Lance gently shoved pidge in the forearm.   
"She's kinda right ..."  
Pidge nodded. " I knew I'd eventually get another reply outa you!"  
Lance shrieked. "That's not true! I know things!" He waved his arms about and nearly knocked Hunks freshly plated space goo onto his own face.   
\--  
Life had been one hell of a ride living on a spaceship with lance.   
There was no better way to put it into words.

**Author's Note:**

> So this took a while to write due to other commitments. Also, I haven't really started the plot yet, hopefully I will be able to keep updating continuously. Please feel free to inform me if I have made any mistakes. I will try my best to keep posting. Hope you like it!(^｡^)


End file.
